The present invention relates to a frontal structure for elevator cabins and more particularly to a frontal structure for elevators which is placed in an autonomous manner with respect to the elevator cabin and includes the mechanism for the movement of the complex, commonly called operators.
It is known that elevators used for the transport of people are conventionally formed of a cabin for receiving the people, the cabin being moved and guided along an opening or a column in brickwork formed in the immobile structure and that two or more doors are associated with the cabin with two or more shutters, the doors being opened and closed according to the several levels or floors by means of a mechanism called an xe2x80x9coperator.xe2x80x9d The xe2x80x9coperatorxe2x80x9d traditionally is disposed and connected with the structure which forms the roof of the cabin of the elevator. The cabin is provided with a panel of anterior shielding or a housing which covers the complex of the fixed and movable devices which constitute the xe2x80x9coperatorxe2x80x9d mechanism.
This known solution on one hand is effective with respect to the movements to be carried out but it is also accompanied by several drawbacks. In fact, the installation of the xe2x80x9coperatorxe2x80x9d on the roof of the cabin of the elevator requires complex intervention which in general is carried out by means of metallic brackets which must be dimensioned and adjusted for each installation. In particular, the adjustments must be carried out with respect to the width, the height and the depth of the xe2x80x9coperatorxe2x80x9d mechanism with respect to the existing structure, a fact that requires long and laborious operations to be carried out by qualified personnel. After installation, this mechanism must be protected by the above-mentioned housing after the suitable functional verifications are made, so that the overall installation becomes very laborious.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks mentioned hereinabove. More particularly, the object of the present invention is to provide a frontal structure for elevator cabins which permits the optimization of the installation of the elevator by excluding the necessity for the several adjustments and functional verifications required for the mounting of the xe2x80x9coperatorxe2x80x9d.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structure as defined hereinabove which does not require further implementation for the protection of the xe2x80x9coperatorxe2x80x9d mechanism after it combined with the elevator cabin.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for the people who are using the elevators a frontal structure for the cabins which guarantees a high level of resistance and reliability while simultaneously providing such a structure which may be easily and economically made.
This object, and still others are achieved by means of the frontal structure for the cabins for elevators according to the present invention, the structure being made of steel and/or aluminum or other suitable material, the structure being characterized essentially by the fact that it comprises a pair of vertically extending parallel uprights connected at the upper extremity by a body in the form of a plate which forms the support for the xe2x80x9coperatorxe2x80x9d mechanism for the doors of the elevator.